1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing an image signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for removing image noise by performing spatiotemporal decorrelation on a low frequency noise component of an image signal.
2.Description of the Related Art
In general, noise is unavoidably added to an image signal while the image signal is acquired by a digital camera and transmitted to a digital television (TV) through a broadcast channel.
The noise deteriorates the quality of an image, thereby making it difficult to provide a high quality image to viewers.
Accordingly, there is a demand for technology that can remove image noise in order to obtain a high quality image.